


I'm Not Born To Be Bad, I'm Born To Be Me

by Cali_Cat_Girl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_Cat_Girl/pseuds/Cali_Cat_Girl
Summary: When Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay leave the island, they have more in store for Auradon than just following there parents plans. What if the villains had been more serious? What if the kids told us more about what the island was really like? What if the gang was the hero's the Isle needed? Friendships will be tested and secrets will be revealed.A closer look on what happened on the island and Auradon prep with slight differences on characters attitudes/ability.





	I'm Not Born To Be Bad, I'm Born To Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on Fanfiction under Nubi-wolf-girl. That is my first ever fanfiction account, I am the writer. I am editing the earlier chapters here on achieve of our own. The story is thirteen chapters in and I will hopefully be posting updates on the other account. For the most part not much in the story will change, just the narration style, grammar and some minor details.

Mals point of view:  
Just like every other day on the Isle of the lost. Mal gets up from the small tower room that she shares with Evie. Slipping out of the top bunk, the young girl gracefully lands to the ground silent as she made her way to the window. 

Just like always-dark clouds circle overhead and Mal knew if it were a bit darker, the citizens of the Isle would be able to see lightning flashes. Mal could hear the soft wailing of a baby crying out for food that probably wouldn’t come, and as she scanned the few people that were on the street, she could only imagine that everyone on the streets either had a sneer or grimace on their face, knowing that another hellish day was about to commence. 

It went without saying that the Isle of the Lost wasn't the most delightful place in the world, but it was home. ‘Its where all the villains call home’ Mal thought, with a sneer on her face. The girl moved away from the window to her side of the closet. Pulling a dark purple leather outfit out and brushing out her dark purple hair with violet highlights, she begins to get ready for the dreadful day before waking up her roommate. 

“Come on, E, time to wake up.” The purple-haired teen says, shaking the blue-haired girl awake. 

“What time is it?” Evie muttered trying to wrap herself tighter in her ragged blanket. ‘Got to try and steal a new one for her’ Mal thought, trying to gently pull the sheet off of her.

“Time to wake up. We need to go find food.” Mal said, giving her one last push. Evie groaned, but her eyes fluttered open. 

“Alright, Alright. Let me get ready.” She says, slowly sitting up. Mal couldn’t help but roll her my eyes, knowing that it would take forever for Evie to get ready. 

“I’m going to get some mischief in then,” Mal stated, walking to the small table by the door to pick up her leather messenger bag that held some cans of spray paints. “See you in a few,” Mal shouts exiting the room.

Mal walks out of the fortress her alliance calls home and made her way to on old factory that her gang hasn’t tagged yet. Standing on some old crates, the purple-haired teen begins to shake one of her spray cans. 

Mal could hear people moving behind her, only a few here and there since it was still pretty early. ‘Carlos will wake up Jay, and by the time that happens, Evie should be ready’ Mal thought starting to spray. The teen always kept her ears open in case of an unwanted company, but it seemed like a peaceful day…for now. 

Just as Mal was finishing up my 'Long Live Evil' logos -Maleficent her mother as the villain inside her green flame- Mal could hear the howls of Jay and Carlos laugh. Adding the last few stroked on the green flames, Mal begins to grin. Knowing full well that her day was just about to get started. 

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad," Mal starts to sing as she jumps down from her create shoving by two nobody teens out of my way, "They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad." Mal keeps singing with a smile as she turns to see Jay had dropped down from the roof of an old building, Mal began walking away knowing that she needed to hurry to the meetup spot before the others do. Seeing as how Mal didn’t see Carlos behind Jay, she knew he had taken a different route, hoping the shortcut would get him to the meet up faster than Jay. 

"A dirty no-good," Jay sang as he climbed down the latter of a building, "Down to the bone, your worst nightmare," He shoved an old barn door out of the way, already running into the building to get to the spot. "Can't take me home."

Mal made her way further into the village, and she could hear Evie strutting her way to the meetup spot as well. Mal watched with a grin as she stomped her way on top of the table, interrupting a few people's breakfasts by walking on their table, making her way near the food market. "So I've got some mischief, in my blood," she jumped down, crawling under the bar that separated the eating area from the street, "Can you blame me? I never got no love." She paused in her pose, drawing out her note, trying to catch as much attention as she can. Which she was successful because Mal was able to pocket some people’s food into my bag. 

Carlos ducked out of someone’s window, and Mal couldn’t help but wonder what he was able to steal. ‘Something good, I hope.’ "They think I'm callous, a low-life hood." He turned the corner, passing a girl who tossed up her apple, which she probably stole from someone first. Carlos snatched it away from her, continuing on his way, "I feel so useless, misunderstood!" Mal smiled happily to get a taste of fruit this month only to watch as he quickly takes a bite from the apple, and then tossed it over his shoulder back to the girl. Mal scrunch up her nose disappointed but not surprised, Carlos always hated stealing from kids. Nibbling sure, kids still got to eat, but he never can let kids go hungry. 

Evie and Mal find each other, about to beat the boys to our morning meeting spot, an old factory that some people use as a washing station. After some incidents in the past, the gang made designated meeting spots for different situations. This one being a less severe spot just meant for meeting up in the village for some food, stealing, fun. We began walking together down an alleyway as we kept singing, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world,"

Mal knew that if Jay was almost to the meeting place ‘probably traveling by roofs, and old construction beams.’ She thought with a smirk, ‘and Carlos probably made his way through various buildings, not caring that he was disrupting the people around him. His only thought probably about not being last again.’ Mal thought, somehow though they both ended up in the meeting spot the same time as us.  
"I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more?" The four of us sang as we threw open the door and ran past several workers, tossing bags of who-knows-what into a cart, shoving a few down, and stomping in a bin of clothes. "I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."

Mal ran past a few women doing their laundry making sure to step all over it, while the others picked up metal bars that were lying around and banging them on whatever washing bin they could find. Dunking peoples head into the watery containers and throwing clothes everywhere. Running through a tunnel, we make out way to the main street, where all the shops and tents were. Everyone out and about as the day was in full swing.

"Call me a schemer. Call me a freak," Mal sing as she picks up one of her spray cans from her bag and sprays painted an 'M' on one of the flaps of the tent, "How can you say that? I'm just... unique!" Mal grins as she swished the current open exposing a man in the bathtub.

"What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back?" Jay snatching up a kettle from a table in the food market where he quickly entered, interrupting two people having a meal. "Are we not friends? What's up with that?" He says taking the kettle and jumping over the table with some cool moves.

Evie pushed her way through a tent full of scarves, pushing around some random guy who was probably the shop owner, "So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?" She says singing her way through the shop probably taking some scarves with her.

Carlos was in the food market, jumped onto a shelf with baskets of food, kicking the almost rotten ones off and taunting the people selling them, but secretly smiling as people swooped in to claim some of the fallen fruit.”The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is...You ain't seen nothing yet!" He jumped on a passing hay cart; laughing at the fuming fruit vendor women who seemed to consider coming after him, but she stopped when Carlos threw some hay in her face, her face scrunching up as if she expected a punch instead.  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."Carlos jumped off the cart, finding the other three in the next building over from the food market, which happened to be a kitchen. Jay climbed up a few stacked boxes grabbing onto a moving beam, as Carlos grabbed the rope attached to that, pulling it and swinging Jay across the room. Evie and Mal made our way toward the exit while Jay hoped down from the beam, the two laughings.

"Come on!" Carlos called out, the rest of us following behind us. 

The four teens finally reached the street again, and as be started to bust out some dance moves others began to join in. With a group of people, now we all broke out into a complicated dance. With their little electricity on the island and no wifi, the kids have to entertain themselves any way they can. Which is usually why people learn to make a beat with whatever they have and bust a move whenever we can. Large dances numbers breaking out or dancing battles appearing out of nowhere were common on the island.

As they all start to step, moving in harmony, people follow the groups moves firmly to look in sync... Dancing was one of the few things Mal enjoyed doing with her friends even though Evie and Carlos were defiantly the better dancers. Dancing and singing were one of the few things she enjoyed that wasn't meant to be evil.

"I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."

The gang's song ended with a final pose from everyone. A pause taking place as everyone tries to catch their breath. Mal blows a piece of hair out of her face as she spotted a baby with a lollipop. Smiling to herself, she leaned over the baby and stole his candy after all your never be too old to take something from a baby. She holds it up for the crowd to see, hearing the words “Rotten to the core” from some as she showed off her prize, and laughed. She could hear woofs and laughs behind her.

Just as Jay, Carlos, and Evie huddle around the shorter girl laughing at their antics, but she can see from their pockets, that they all were able to steal something. Just as she was about to say something, the people who were dancing with them scattered.  
As Mal watched the face of her friends fall and hear the heavy footsteps behind me, she knew it only meant one thing.

Taking a deep breath, the green-eyed girl turns around, putting on a fake smile. “Hi, mom.”


End file.
